Panzergrenadier
For the Panzergrenadier in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, see Heer Infantry. For a similar enemy in Medal of Honor: Vanguard, see Fallschirmjaeger. A Panzergrenadier is a type of infantry encountered in'','' Medal of Honor: Underground, Medal of Honor: Frontline, Medal of Honor: Airborne ''and ''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. ''Medal of Honor: Underground In ''Underground, they appear in only three levels: Without a Trace, Tread Carefully, where they accompany a group of Panzer tanks, and Final Uprising. They aren't very dangerous but the ones that wield automatic weapons can be very annoying while fighting against the tanks. In Final Uprising, they also drive Sd.Kfz. 251 half-tracks. Weapons *Mauser K98k *Sten mk.II *Panzerfaust (only in Final Uprising) *Stielhandgranate MOHUPzG.png|Panzergrenadier models tank.soldier.jpg|Panzergrenadier in-game. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and expanisions Panzergrenadiers appers in the levels "Battle in the Bocage", "The Nebelwerfer Hunt", "Diverting the Enemy" and "The Hunt for the King Tiger" alongside Waffen S.S. On the level "The Hunt for the King Tiger" panzergrenadiers uses Panzerschreck to destroy King Tiger. Sometimes panzergrenadiers appeared in the expansion packs, such as the snipers in the "Monte Cassino 2" Weapons *Karabiner 98 Kurz *MP40 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Panzerschreck Panzergrenadier MP MOHAA.JPG|Panzegrenadier soldier in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. MOHAA.grenadier.jpg Medal of Honor: Frontline General description Panzergrenadiers appear througout the campaign. They are noticable by their oak leaf camouflaged uniforms. They mostly use the same weapons as the regular Wehrmacht soldiers but from Arnhem Knights onward they can be seen carrying Panzerschrecks. They are very dangerous and can kill the player instantly with a well placed rocket. Weapons * MP40 * Karabiner 98 Kurz * Gewehr 43 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate Grenadiers MOHF.jpg|Panzergrenadier soldiers in Frontline. Ss.camo.jpg Grenadier MOHF.jpg Medal of Honor: Airborne General description They appear at two levels in Airborne: The Opening and Der Flakturm (oddly enough to not appear at Young Fools right between these two missions) They wield a Panzerschreck and are wearing Erbsenmuster "pea-dot" uniform with a dark green helmet and gasmask with bright orange eyes. Most wear helmets, though some may only wear the gasmask. Surprisingly, they can take much less damage than the units that they fight with, which is strange for an elite unit. Weapons *Panzerschreck *Melee Common tactics They are assigned a role as anti-tank infantry. However, they mainly focus on the player. A direct hit in normal difficulty is deadly, and the explosion of a non-direct hit will normally knock off two and a half health bars. Other than wielding the Panzerschreck, they are not particularly special. Fighting against them To defeat them, simply take cover, and wait until they fire one rocket. If it hits the player's cover, the player may suffer splash damage (particularly if their cover is low to the ground), but by quickly peeking to the side and taking a couple of shots with any weapon will kill them. panzergrenaider.2.jpg panzergrenaider..jpg Medal of Honor: Infiltrator Starting from the "Escape" level, they begin to appear in almost all levels. They are dressed in black and blue clothes in Europe and brown and yellow clothes in Africa. Armed panzergrenaderie panzerschrecks.Like SS soldiers, they have twice as much HP as regular soldiers.Being alone they are defenseless, but in a group of soldiers can be dangerous. Panzergenadier.jpg|Panzergrenadier armed with a Panzerschreck in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Afrika panzergrenadier 1.jpg|Afrika Korps panzergrenadier Afrika panzergrenadier 2.jpg Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 General description Panzergrenadiers are not as common like the Heer or Fallschirmjäger infantry. They act as the elite units in the game. They can distinguished by their dark oak leaf camouflaged uniforms and helmets. Most of the time they wield MP40s and sometimes Kar98ks. They have slightly more health than the Fallschirmjägers and they can deal more damage to the player unlike other units. Weapons * MP40 * Karabiner 98k * Model 24 Stielhandgranate Common tactics They're much more aggressive in combat and they like to toss grenade to lure out the player from cover. Grenadiers with MP40s are much greater threat than the ones with K98ks. They can kill or damage the player very quickly. Fighting against them It is advised to use a Submachine gun to take them out. Grenadiers with K98ks usually fire from a much distant place. Best way is deal with them is to use the M1 Garand or the K98k. Use grenades to lure them out from cover and take them out while they're on the open. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne enemies Category:Enemies Category:Nazis Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline enemies